FOR MY LOVE -
by MM
Summary: hi chapter 4 is up now! Ezra apologizes in his own way
1. THE MEETING

  
  
THE UNDERSTANDING ch1  
(THE MEETING )   
Dedicated to  
my aunt.  
  
Somewhere, there is someone who dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worthwhile. So when you are lonely remember it's true, that somewhere, someone, is thinking of you  
~ Jared Miranda   
  
I do not own any of the characters from HG.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daisy looked down at he piece of paper one more time and back up at the house to make sure it was the right house. Daisy hesitated before she walked up to the front door.   
Daisy thought,"What am I going to say?" She knocked twice and she could hear a little kid's voice.   
"Who is it?"  
Daisy raised her voice,"Does Jen Heet live here?"  
She could here the child scream for his mom. The door opened a crack and a little boy's head appeared.  
"It will be just a second."  
She knew this was the right house. The little boy had Ezra beautiful blue eye.  
"Who are you?" the boy asked questionably.  
A lady with dark brown hair and the same blue eyes opened the door further while pushing the child behind her.  
"How may I help you?"  
Daisy stood there not knowing what to say much less how to say it either.  
"May I come in?" is all she could think of.  
The lady looked at her and motioned her in. Daisy followed the lady into the family room.  
"Please have a seat. Would you care for something to drink?"  
Daisy shook her head no and sat down. Jen sat down next to her.  
"How may I help you?" Jen asked again.  
The words hit her hard.She didn't know how to say what she had to say,so she came straight out with it.  
"Did you give birth to a baby boy twenty seven years ago?"  
Daisy knew for sure this was the woman from the way she acted.  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
Daisy could feel tears coming when she though of her husband,Ezra. She raised her fore finger to her eyes to wipe the tears away.  
She sighed,"My husband is very sick and I think he might be your son."Daisy took a deep breath to try to stop from crying and cleared her throat.  
"He.."Daisy started to cry and the lady put her arm around her.  
"He has Leukemia." Daisy said fast as she bursted into tears.Jen took her into her arms.and hold her tight.  
  
It really did felt good to have a really good cry. She had to be strong for her husband and their two year old daughter,Dizaray over the years, so she really didn't get to feel the emotions, she thought as she tried to get more control of her emotions.  
"I'm sorry," Daisy said lifting her head and wiping her eyes.  
Daisy could tell that Jen was crying too.  
"you don't need be sorry.I'll help anyway I can."  
Daisy let out a brief sigh of relief, because it made the next question a lot easier to ask.  
"What's his name?" Jen asked before Daisy could ask her next question.  
"Ezra."  
Jen looked at Daisy and smiled,"I've been wondering for a long time what his name was, thanks. I got to see and hold him briefly before the nurse came and took him away." Jen looked away from Daisy.Daisy was very curious why she gave him up for adoption, but that was not reason she was here.  
  
A little girl walked into the room and looked at Daisy and then at her mom,"Mommy."Jen looked over at her daughter and smiled motioning her to come to her.  
"Come here Juliet.Did you have a good nap?," her mother said.  
Daisy laughed thinking to herself of her old friends.She thought," I sure do miss them all. It's been almost five years since she had seen them or even talked to them.They don't even know," she shook her head coming back to reality. Jen and her daughter were both looking at her.  
"I'm sorry, one of my friends is named juliet and whem you said Juliet it brought back old memories."   
Daisy looked at the little girl. She looked so much like her own daughter, dark brown curly hair that lay on her shoulders and beautiful blue eyes .  
  
Daisy looked away and stared out the window. I't was hard to asked what she had to ask.  
" Ezra was fine two months ago,he was in remission but he had a relapse, and the doctor says he has refractory chronic Lympocyto Leukemia." Daisy ran her fingers over her eyes to wipe away the tears-and took a deep breath,"He approximates he has about six months." Daisy leaned over and cover her face with her hands. Jen told her daughter to go and play. Her daughter lefted looking at then not sure what was happening. Jen put her arm around Daisy.  
Daisy said through tears,"if he gets a Bone Marrow transplant, he will have a good chance for a full recovery,but I don't match." Daisy couldn't say anything else no matter how hard she tried.  
"It's alright,you don't need to ask. I will go and get tested and so willmy other childern." Jen said wiping her eyes with her free hand.  
"Daisy managed to say,"Thank- you, but the donor has to be at least eighteen years old."  
"You don't have to worry my oldest is nineteen years old," Jen said softly into Daisy's ear.  
  
Daisy sat up tring to get control of herself. She ran her hands down her face. Daisy looked down at her watch, trying to focus on what time it was. It was four O' clock.  
Daisy looked over at Jen," It took years to find you, But I'm glad we did and I think Ezra will too."   
Even though it had only been a hour Daisy felt very close to this woman,Ezra's mother. She just didn't understand why a woman of three would give her oldest up for abdoption. Daisy looked at her watch again and stood up.  
" I have to go and pick up my daughter now."  
Daisy took out a piece of paper and wrote down her number.  
"Will you give me a call when you get the results?"  
Jen took the piece of paper.,"Yes."  
Daisy reached over and gave her hug,"Thanks."  
Daisy let go of her and walked over to the door. Juliet came running down the stairs and threw her arms around Daisy legs. It startled Daisy at first. She smiled down at her and tears started forming in her eyes again.  
"Goodbye sweetie," Daisy said as she leaned down to give her a hug and then quickly left.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC  
Next time  
Daisy tells Ezra abot what she did.  
A someones calls (a old friend.)  
PLEASE REVIEW if I get 10 tonight... I will upload the second chapter  
THANKS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. OLD FRIENDS

  
  
  
UNDERSTANDING ch. 2 - old friends  
  
I do not own any of the characters from Higher Ground.  
  
Somewhere, there is someone who dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worthwhile. So when you are lonely remember it's true, that somewhere, someone, is thinking of you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Daisy walked down to her car and got in. She sat there for a few minutes letting everything that happened sink in. She thought as she started the car.," How am I going to tell Ezra. I really didn't go behind his back; I just didn't want him to be hurt if it turned out not to be his mother, also how ironic it was that after all these years, Ezra's mother has been living in the same city an only one hour away."  
  
Daisy got to the day care center twenty minutes late.She hurried and signed her daughter out, and rushed down to her classroom. Daisy opened the door and Dizaray ran over and threw her arms around her legs as she looked up at her mom, smiling. Dizaray's teacher, Tracy walked over to them and putted her hand on top of the girl's head." We were getting worried" Tracy said starring at Daisy," is your husband alright?"Daisy smiled down at her daughter and picked her up.  
"Yes, he has been out of the hospital for two days now. " Daisy said putting down Dizaray, she went off and played. Daisy pulled out a chair and sat down, and Tracy did the same.   
" It seems like the new chemotherapy drugs are working. Hopefully, they work more than two weeks or at least until we find a donor."  
Daisy said putting her hand up to her face and brushing away the tears.  
"Anyways the reason I was late I went and met Ezra's mother."  
Tracy nodded her head. "How did it go?"  
"IT went better then I thought it would. She was very nice and understanding." Tracy looked at Daisy. "Have you told Ezra?" Daisy looked away from her. "No, I wanted to make sure it was her. I didn't want him to be hurt if it didn't turn out to be his mom." Daisy said turning and looking at her "Thanks, you have always been nice enough to listen over the years. I really appreciate it."  
Tracy was stunned she didn't know what to say. "That is what friends are for." Daisy smiled at her and walked over to her daughter.   
" Come on sweetie its time to go. " Daisy and her daughter said goodbye and left.  
  
Daisy pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. She turned around in her seat and unfastened Dizaray's car seat. The little girl climbed to the front seat. Daisy got out of the car, and lifted Dizaray out. Holding Dizaray's hand they walked into the house. Daisy heard the phone as she opened the door. She raced to answer it, however; the answering machine already clicked on." Hi, Daisy it took forever to find your phone number," Daisy listened to the familiar voice." I finally found your number, and you guys aren't even home. What am I going to do? Well give me a call. My number is 1-(698) 658-2189. I have very exciting news. You better know whom this is." Daisy starred at the phone she knew exactly who it was, and she so much wanted to pick it up, however; she was not ready to talk.  
  
Daisy decided to check on Ezra after she had fed and put Dizaray down for the night. She found him sound asleep in their bed. Daisy sat down next to him and bounced up and down. "Ezra Wake up." He didn't show any sign of waking up. She slightly shook him. "Ezra" He smiled but still didn't wake up.  
Daisy leaned down and kissed him and nudged him. "Wake my sleeping Romeo," she said trying not to laugh. He snickered and opened his eyes. " Okay my Juliet," he said as he sat up and took her into his arms and madly kissed her. They both started to laugh.  
They both lay down next to each other. Daisy took his arm and put it around her.   
" Ezra, I'm glad you are home, I missed my man."   
"Me too," he said trying to be funny. She turned and faced him with tears running down her checks. "I really did." She said starring deeply into his beautiful blue eyes.   
He gently wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." They both lay there quietly for a while. "You should go and say good night to your daughter." Daisy said softly into his ear. Ezra sat up still keeping eye contact with her. "I'll be right back." He got up and left.   
  
Daisy laid there starring up at the ceiling, "How am I going to tell him." Tell me what?" Daisy turned around startled to see Ezra standing in the doorway.   
" Did I say that out loud?" She thought to herself. " Tell me what?" He repeated as he walked in and sat down on the bed starring at her. She cleared her throat and let out a sigh.  
"Let's go downstairs and we will talk." She said getting up and walking to the door. She turned and looked at him. "Please" Ezra got up and followed her downstairs.He looked at her and could tell that she was worried. "What is it?" He said still looking at her as he sat down on the couch. He watched as she paced back and forth rubbing her hands together.  
"Ezra," Daisy paused and stopped pacing and looked down at the floor. "A Couple days ago I got a letter from the adoption agency where you were adopted." "Yea, what did it say? Ezra said leaning forward with excitement. " It had a lady's name, and address written on it." She said   
pulling the piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to him. She watched as he looked at it.  
"I met her,"   
"What?" Ezra said interrupting her as he stood up, "How could you?" He asked looking hurt. Daisy walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. " I just didn't..."  
"You just didn't want me to get hurt." He said moving her hand," what do you think this does?" He said as he glared at her. "Now she knows about me, and I still don't know anything about her. You probably told her I 'm sick too." Daisy shook her head yes with tears in her eyes.  
"Please Ezar I just..."  
He interrupted her again, " I don't care if you just. ." He threw his hand up in the air in frustration with the conversation. He walked over and grabbed the car keys from the entryway table and opened the door. "I really don't care!" He screamed as he slammed the door behind him. Daisy ran and opened the door. "Ezra please, come back in. It is freezing out and you only have shorts on and a tank top on, please Ezra. He didn't even look back. He got in the car and drove off.   
  
Daisy shut the door after she couldn't see the car anymore. She ran and threw herself on to couch burying her head in the cushions and cried. She got up a few minutes later and went into the kitchen, and turned on the sink and splashed the cold water on her face. Daisy reached for the towel that was on the counter to wipe her face, as she did she noticed the piece of paper with shelby's number on it.   
  
TBC  
next chapter  
Daisy finds out Shelby's exciting news.  
Ezra apologizesin his own way.   



	3. THE TALK

THE TALK   
  
  
  
  
  
Hi it's been awhile do you still remember this story? I had this chapter written for awhile, however; every time I went to upload it fanfiction.net was down. Please review thanks.   
  
I do not own any of the characters from HG.   
  
Somewhere, there is someone who dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worthwhile. So when you are lonely remember it's true, that somewhere, someone, is thinking of you   
~ Jared Miranda   
  
  
__________________________________________________________________   
  
Daisy took the paper and walked back into the familly room, and sat down and rest her back against the couch. She dialed the number it rang about six times. Daisy was deliberating to hangup, However; she heard a sleepy voice .   
  
"Hello," Scott said looking over at the clock." Who be calling at one clock in the morning?" He thought.   
  
"Scott?" Daisy asked quizably.   
  
"Yes, Who is this?" He said rubbing his eyes and running his hand through his hair to wake up.   
  
"It's Daisy," she said switching the phone to her other ear."Shelby called me I'm just returning her call.."   
  
" Oh hi Daisy, sorry I was asleep I will get Shelby one second." Scott yelled for Shelby to pick up the phone and told her it was Daisy.   
  
How is everything going it''s been about twelve years? Scott said   
  
Daisy sigh, "Peachy" She lied.   
  
" What's the exciting news that Shelby called me about?" Daisy said changing the subject.   
  
Scott would have told her, but Shelby got on.   
  
"Daisy" Shelby squealed.   
  
"Shelby, will tell you." He said hanging up the phone rubbing his ear.   
  
"Hey watch the ears it's only ones I have. Daisy said sarcastically rubbing her ear.   
"We have another Juliet here." Daisy said laughing. Shelby also laughed at Daisy statement.   
  
"I see your same old self. Talking about quennie her and Agguie, they are finally getting married next month." Shelby got up and started to pace." I'm going to have triplets too!" She blurted out excitely." That makes six." Shelby said laughing.   
  
What you have three children?" Daisy said lending forward, "What's the world advent to."   
Daisy said laughing.   
  
"Yep, The oldest is six and carrying the football around as if it were attached to her."   
  
Daisy raised her eye brows" Her?" She asked questionably   
  
"Yes my little tomboy Samatha, Sam for short." Shelby sat down playing with the phone cord. "The reason I called is that, Scott has a month off, so we decided we come to visit if that's ok?   
  
Daisy didn't know what to say she really would love to see them again, but she didn't know how to tell Shelby about Ezra over the phone.   
  
"you, okay Daisy?" Shelby asked.   
  
"Yes, I love to see you guys, however; I need to talk to you when you get here about Ezra. When do you think you be coming?" Daisy said quietedly trying really hard not to cry.   
  
Shelby could tell that something was bothering Daisy for the way she talking.   
" Is everything really all right, I know something bothering you what is it?" Shelby waited for Daisy to answer, but there was silence. "You Ezra still together?"   
  
Daisy wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Yes, we are still together. We have a little girl too her name is Daizray, daisy said trying hard to restrain the tears.   
  
"Okay I know something is bothering you what is it? Shelby repeated.   
  
Daisy started to cry, for she didn't want to tell Shelby over the phone. Daisy didn't know what do. "I..I. I got to go. I talk to you about it when you get here. I just can't do it over the phone. Bye" Daisy said hanging up the phone before Shelby could say anything.   
  
Shelby starred at the phone as if it were an unidentified object. "Wonder what that was all about?" She said outloud as she hung up the phone. Shelby ran up to her and scott's bedroom and shook Scott awake. Scott rolled over and looked up at Shelby. He could see the worry look in her eyes.   
  
"What is wrong Shelby?" He asked tiredly.   
  
"There something wrong with Daisy and Ezra. She hung up on me, and I could tell she was crying. She said she had something to tell me, but she couldn't over the phone." Shelby sat down on the bed next to Scott. Scott put his hand Shelby's already showing belly. He looked up at Shelby worried face. He ran his hand over her belly.   
  
"We can leave tomorrow." He said still rubbing her belly.   
  
"Thanks" She said leaning over and kissing him.   
  
"I wonder if one of them will be a boy? Is there a boy in there?" He said as he pulled up Shelby shirt and kissed her belly.   
  
Shelby put her hand on Scott's head and smiled. "I need to get ready for bed." She said as she got up.   
  
Shelby turned and smiled at Scott as she shut the bathroom door. Scott was smiling at her. He laid back with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He thought how wonderful his life was, he had everything he ever wanted a beautiful wife, three beautiful little girls, and three more babies on their way. he smiled when he felt Shelby slide in bed next to him and put her arm around him. He turned and faced her and softly kissed her.   
  
"Good night my sunshine." He said laying his head down next hers and closed his eyes. She smiled she always liked it when he called her that.   
  
"Good night cowboy." She said kissing his forehead and closed her eyes. A second later they were sound asleep in each other arms.   
  
  
Daisy had tears running down her face as she starred at the phone. wishing she hadn't hung up on Shelby. She stood up and walked over to the front door. She opened the door, and looked out hoping to see Ezra, but there wasn't any sign of him. She shut the door and locked it. Daisy turned off all the light excepted for the front porch light and went upstairs. Daisy walked down the hall to her daughter room to check on her. Daizray was sound asleep sucking on her two little fingers. Daisy leaned over her and kissed her cheek. A tear rolled down daisy's cheek and fell down on her Daughter's cheek.Daizray turned over but didn't wake up. Daisy sat down next to her daughter's bed and buried her face in her hands.   
  
"I thought I was Doing the right thing." She said over and over as she cried   
  
TBC   
  
I hope you liked it; the next chapter be up soon. Please tell me what you think. 


	4. the apology

THE APOLOGY  
  
I do not own any of the characters form HG.  
  
******************************************************************************  
We've grown to be one soul - two parts; our lives so intertwined that when some passion stirs your heart, I feel the quake in mine. - Gloria Gaither  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Daisy woke up to the sun shining on her face. She notice that someone had covered her up with a blanket. Daisy sat up and glanced over at her sleeping daughter; who was hugging her teddy bear and still sucking on her fingers. Daisy smiled as she got and softly kissed her daughter on her forehead so that she wouldn't wake her up.  
  
Daisy left her daughter's room and journeyed down the hall to her bedroom. She smiled again when she opened the door and saw Ezra was sound asleep in their bed. She placidly walked over to the bed, and warmly kissed him on the cheek and whispered softly in his ear "I love you. He didn't show any sign of waking; so she decided to go downstairs.  
  
Daisy hit on the light as she entered the kitchen. A third smile arose from her face at the sight of the vase of flowers sitting on the kitchen table, She sauntered over to the table, and she notice that an envelope rested against the vase too. Daisy leaned over and let the aroma of the flowers fell her nose, and let out a little giggle, for she loved how he had arranged the flowers; a single red rose encircled by daisies. Daisy picked up the envelope, and pulled out a chair and sat down. She took the card out envelope; the card was a light pink and on front a red heart lay in the center with colorful butterflies flying around it. The verse was written in a soothing yellow which daisy read quietly, "To My Beautiful wife; My Heart Will Always Flutter For You!" After she had finished reading the front she opened the card a piece of paper fell out. Daisy leaned over and picked it up. She held it in her hand as she read the inside of the card.  
" TO MY LOVE, THE ONE THAT IS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME,  
THE ONE THAT SAW IN ME ALL THE BEST I COULD BE,  
THE ONE WHO STANDBY SEEING ME THROUGH,  
THE ONE WHO WAS ALWAYS ON MY SIDE."  
My heart will always be yours, love Ezra." She laid the card down on the table and ran her hand over it as she wiped the tears from her face. Daisy opened the piece of paper and read it, as she read tears started to stream down her face.  
  
~YOU~  
Deep in heart of me,   
Nothing but you!  
See through the art of me-  
Deep in the heart of me  
Find the best part of me,  
changeless and true,  
Deep in the heart of me,   
Nothing but you!  
  
This poem represents how I feel for you. I'm sorry Daisy ;I know you were just looking out for me. If I don't say it a lot," I LOVE YOU." Your love is the music of my heart.  
Love always,Ezra  
  
Daisy brought the piece of paper up to her heart and started to weep.  
" I love you too Ezra" She said out loud to no one in peculiar.  
The phone rang, and Daisy Jumped. She laughed at herself, "Scared of phone now" she said to herself as she folded the piece paper up and stuck back in the card. She wiped away the tears as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hello" daisy said still laughing.  
  
"Is this Daisy?" A woman on the other line asked.  
  
" Yes, this is she may I ask who is calling?" Daisy said as she sat back down.  
  
" HI, this is Jen Heet I'm just calling to let you know I have an appointment for this after knew to be tested, and I also decided to have my four children tested too. I should have the results back in a couple days so."  
Jen said.  
  
Ezra walking into the kitchen and Kissed Daisy. Daisy smiled at him and kissed him back.  
  
"That's great" Daisy said as Ezra kissed her again.  
  
"What's great?" Ezra asked "who are you talking to?" Ezra said sitting down next to Daisy. Daisy eyes widen at Ezra question she didn't know what to say,so she decided to....  
  
TBC  
  
Please review thanks  
Next :  
Does she tell him?  
What Do you think should she tell him?  
Shelby and Scott arrive and more.  
  
A/N the poem ~YOU~ is by Ruth Guthrie Harding  
I also took some lines from the song "Music of my heart," by N'sync. 


End file.
